Spongebob Squarepants
Spongebob Squarepants 'is the main protagonist of the series of the same name. A short-order fry cook living in a pineapple under the sea, Spongebob is happy, friendly, and helpful to all, especially his best friends, but try not to make him cry. Background Even inside his mother's stomach, Spongebob Squarepants knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to become a fry cook and eat/serve Krabby Patties at the Krusty Krab, so he trained all his life for the day. His first words were "May I take your order?" And finally, after repelling a hoard of vicious nematodes, Spongebob at last achieved his dream. He has been working there ever since, until his boss, Mr. Krabs, was framed for the theft of the crown of King Neptune. Even though it was considered suicide, Spongebob volunteered to go to the dangerous Shell City and retrieve the King's crown, which he succeeded at with flying colors, along with defeating Plankton and his army of bucketheads. And with that, Spongebob finally became a kid and a man, and was given his second dream: managership at the new Krusty Krab 2. Stats '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Town Level '(Despite his size making most of his physical strikes seemingly below that of an average human, he is capable of harming characters who can survive nukes multiple times), at least 'Galaxy Level '''via hax (Unwound the entire galaxy and surrounding space into a piece of string), potentially '''Low Multiverse Level '''with the Magic Book Page (The Book as a whole is capable of destroying all of existence in the Spongebob universe, which is made up of multiple timelines. However, Spongebob doesn't possess the full book and likely wouldn't know how to tap into all its power anyway) '''Speed: '''At least '''Subsonic '(Made hundreds of Krabby Patties in seconds(8:30). Ran back and forth from the store to Mrs. Puff's house at least a hundred times in a few seconds(8:06)), '''Beyond Massively Faster than Light at peak, depending on the episode (He was able to travel from Bikini Bottom to outside the galaxy in a few seconds, and unwound the galaxy into string in seconds. Scales to Patrick, who potentially ran to the sun and back in seconds) | At least Subsonic '''to '''Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Should be swifter than before) | At least Subsonic '''to '''Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Should be at least comparable to his base form, if not superior) | At least Subsonic '''to '''Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Should be at least comparable to his base form, if not superior) Durability: 'At least '''Town Level '(Regularly survives nuke-level blasts) | At least 'Town Level '(Comparable to his base form in durability) | At least 'Town Level '(Should be more durable than his base form) | At least 'Town Level '(Should be superior to his base form in this category) 'Hax: '''Durability Negation and Existence Erasure (With the Magic Pencil and String), Toon Force, Creation (With bubbles, sand, and the Magic Pencil. Made a Krabby Patty appear out of an outline of one), Damage Resistance (due to his spongey nature), Body Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-High, regenerated from being turned to dust), Dream Manipulation (Can affect the dreams of others while he sleeps), Shapeshifting, Absorption, Gravity Manipulation (Stayed in the same spot when he flipped the world around him 360 degrees), Hammerspace (In his pants), Transmutation (Turned his fire-retardant suit into Pretty Patties), Plot Manipulation (With the Magic Book Page), Magic (With the Magic Book Page), Reality Warping (With the Magic Book Page), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Hacking, possible Fear Manipulation, Shadow/Darkness Manipulation, Duplication, possible Age Manipulation, Life Manipulation '''Intelligence: Varies '(Generally pretty low, but he can be unintentionally brilliant, such as how he solved the problems of three patients in a doctor's office even when he didn't know what he was doing. Also reverse engineered a rocket out of boatmobile parts), Can make his imagination into reality 'Stamina: High '(Did all of the jobs his friends wanted in one day while running back and forth between them without tiring. Can do many tasks at once without much effort) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Durability Negation/Existence Erasure: '''The Magic Pencil can erase parts of an opponent's body, and the String can unwind them until they're just a piece of string * '''Hacking: '''By shrinking to miniature size, Spongebob was able to enter Karen and delete a virus infecting her * '''Shadow/Darkness Manipulation: '''Spongebob's hand shadow was able to physically affect Squidward's house, even when Spongebob was miles away * '''Fire Resistance * Age Manipulation: '''Instantly turned young again when he was previously old and sickly. Can do the same to others using steam * '''Wall Crawling * Shapeshifting: '''Due to his spongey biology, Spongebob can shift into a number of forms, like a beachball, surfboard, and others * '''Size Manipulation: '''Spongebob can shift his size to either be really tiny or gargantuan, with or without absorption * '''Life Manipulation: '''Can seemingly give life temporarily to all inanimate objects * '''Mimicry: '''Spongebob can copy the personas and voices of others almost flawlessly. By sticking items in his body, he can reproduce their effects. * '''Absorption: '''Spongebob can absorb almost any material with liquid-like properties * '''Elasticity: '''Can stretch his body ludicrous lengths * '''Flight: '''With his inflatable pants * '''Intangibility Negation: '''On occasion, Spongebob is able to touch and even harm ghosts like the Flying Dutchman * '''Fear Manipulation: '''When the Flying Dutchman went into Spongebob's brain, it was so horrifying the Dutchman himself was frightened * '''Telepathy: '''When Patrick was copying Spongebob, Spongebob could hear Patrick's thoughts * '''Toon Force: '''Spongebob has done so many things with Toon Force it's difficult to list them all, but some of the notable ones include being able to drive a boulder, somehow trapping Squidward by making him walk into a bottled ship without him knowing, literally eating dust in the air, and being able to function without a brain * '''Gravity Manipulation: '''Seems to be able to make himself immune to gravity's effects * '''Hammerspace * Wagon * Wind Manipulation: '''Spongebob can turn his nose into a propellor * '''Sculpting * Teleportation: '''Using the bubble transition, Spongebob can teleport to different locations * '''4th Wall Awareness: '''Ran over the show's narrator once, can talk to the audience, and interact with the bubble transition * '''Rock Manipulation: '''Can drive a boulder...somehow * '''Fire Manipulation: '''Turned his fire-retardant suit into fire. Can breathe fire after drinking hot sauce * '''Transmutation: '''Turned said fire into Pretty Patties * '''Plot Manipulation: '''The Magic Book contains the history of all existence, and by rewriting it Spongebob can manipulate the plot * '''Body Manipulation: '''Not only can Spongebob manipulate his body in any way he sees fit, but he can also take his body parts and even his skeleton and give them sentience outside of his body, even being able to give them commands * '''Magic * Reality Warping: With the Magic Book Page * Attack Reflection: '''The Macho Karate Spin allows Spongebob to redirect projectiles * '''Flight * Skilled Musician * Martial Arts Skills * Tailoring * Pranking * Fantastic Memory * Complete Concentration * Piloting Skills * Movie Directing * Reverse Engineering * Skilled Driver * Skilled Dancer * Animal Tamer * Duplication: '''Spongebob can cut off pieces of his body to make miniature copies of himself, or simply duplicate his form in general * '''Creation: '''Spongebob can make almost anything out of bubbles or sand, and give them sentience. He can also do the same with the magic pencil, and if he does so he can give instructions to them and they have the same intelligence as the original Techniques * '''Kah-Rah-Tae: '''Spongebob has mastered the art of karate in his own special way, and is even able to fight off masters of combat like Sandy Cheeks. Some techniques include the Bash (Hitting above opponents with a boxing glove that Spongebob can detonate for massive damage), or the Karate Spin (Which can redirect projectiles) * '''Bubble-Fu: '''Spongebob can use bubble constructs in combat, such as with the Cruise Bubble (Launching a guided bubble missile), the Bubble Bash (creating a bubble viking helmet to strike targets above), the Bubble Bounce (allowing Spongebob to stomp on dangerous hazards below with spiked bubble shoes), and the Bubble Bowl (Letting Spongebob fire a bubble bowling ball to hit far off targets) * '''Spatula-Fu: '''Spongebob can use his spatula in order to swordfight with opponents, which he is quite adept at * '''Jellyfish Hunter: '''Spongebob uses expert jellyfishing techniques to trap opponents * '''Macho Sponge Bowl: '''Spongebob fires a Bowling Ball which explodes on contact with an enemy in an electric storm * '''Macho Sonic Wave Guitar Blast: '''Sonic fires a blast of pure ROCK that hits an enemy and deals massive damage, hitting all adjacent targets as well * '''Sandsculpting: '''Spongebob can make anything from giant castles to tanks to soldiers to catapults out of sand Equipment * '''Go Kart: '''As seen in Nicktoons Racing. Can go faster by collecting burst tokens. Can access a variety of power-ups such as: ' ** '''Dirty Bubble: '''Can trap racers in a big bubble ** '''Jellyfish:' Summons a jellyfish that blasts electricity ** Darwin Coconut Launcher: '''Can fire three shots of coconuts ** '''Powdered Toast Man Crouton Launcher: '''Fires a bunch of bombs at the racers ' ** '''Tommy's Talcum Powder: '''Messes up the racers controls ** '''Ickis' Trashcan: '''Pulls out a trash can to blind the nearest racer' ' ** '''Gritty Kitty Litter: '''Causes a vehicle to spin-out of control' ' ** '''Goooze:' Can bind the racer with slime''' ' ** '''The Wild Thornberrys Totem Magic: '??? ** The Angry Beavers Fish Egg: '''Creates a protective barrier ** '''The Wild Thornberrys Camera Flash: '''Blinds all racers ** '''Angry Beavers Time Machine: '''Teleports ahead of the racers ** '''Stump: '''Stump falls on the racers head for damage * '''Invincibubble Suit: '''Spongebob's superhero alter-ego. Strength, speed, and durability are increased. His bubbles are strong enough to damage metal and stop cannonball fire. Can use his abs as a third fist (Super Brawl 4). Can blow a powerful stream of bubbles from his wand to damage his opponents (Super Brawl 4). This form lasts about 20 seconds * '''Super Soaker * Coupe: '''Spongebob's Self-Driving Boat * '''Whirlybrain: '''Allows Spongebob to remotely control his brain and fly it around like a drone * '''Quickster: '''Spongebob can run really...quick! Wanna see him run to that mountain and back?...Wanna see him do it again? * '''Sonic Wave Guitar: '''Spongebob produces an amp and guitar from hammerspace and fires a projectile * '''Bubble Soap: '''What Spongebob uses to create his bubble constructs. Can still blow bubbles even without a bubble wand * '''Paper Airplanes: '''In Nicktoons Unite, Spongebob can throw little copies of Doodlebob as paper airplanes, which turn into decoys * '''Sponge Bowl * Flashlight * Magic Book: '''Allows characters to rewrite the plot and warp reality. Spongebob can use a page from the book to become Invincibubble, but the book is currently destroyed * '''Kelp Grow: '''A spray that makes plants healthy, but turns everything else into a giant temporarily * '''Invisible Spray: '''Makes Spongebob and Patrick invisible until sprayed with water. Also stains clothes * '''Mermaid Man's Belt: '''Shrinks objects to tiny size when the buckle is pressed. Also causes a variety of weird effects when tampered with. Should always be set to W for Wumbo instead of M for Minnie * '''Karate Gear: '''What Spongebob wears when engaging in Karate * '''Magic Pencil: '''Although it was returned initially, Spongebob got it back in Doodle Dimension. Allows Spongebob to both give and take away life from creations he draws * '''Squeaky Boots: '''Can walk on any dangerous surface. Also make your voice squeak if you eat them * '''Reef Blower: '''Sucks things up. Sucked up the entire ocean at max power, but can also suck off pieces of houses and can do this to any object of any size * '''Armor: '''Sturdy armor made to protect from the Jellyfish Dragon. Didn't last very longl * '''Pop Gun: '''Used for hunting aliens by trapping them in nets. Has unlimited ammo as long as it's pumped * '''Ol' Reliable: '''Spongebob's most faithful Jellyfish net, which he used to catch every Jellyfish in Jellyfish fields, all 4 million of them. Also comes in varieties like a giant wooden sculpture, a beehive cage, and jellyfish jars * '''Spatula: '''What Spongebob uses to cook Krabby Patties and even swordfight. Can break with too much abuse, but can also be repaired. Strong enough to slice furniture in half, and the Hydro-Dynamic Spatula can make hundreds of patties in moments and let Spongebob fly * '''String: '''Allows Spongebob to unwind anything and turn it into more string. Can even unwind people and entire galaxies * '''Cuddle E. Hugs: '''A giant hamster that can only be seen by those who eat old, moldy Krabby Patties. Generally eats a lot of things...including biological life forms Key '''Base | Quickster | Goofy Goober Rock | Invincibubble Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength: * Dragged a huge anchor while on his back * Carried the Jellyspotters and their equipment by himself * Pushed a lighthouse by himself * Lifted Squilliam and his entourage with one hand casually * Scales to Patrick, who (potentially) kicked Squidward around the world in seconds Speed/Reactions: * Built a bubblestand in moments * Dodges paralyzing beams from Spongebot * Can run up walls * Can disappear so fast he appears as a bunch of bubbles * Rowed a boat to Scotland in a short time Durability/Endurance: * Got smashed by Patrick's rock multiple times and regenerated * Survived being in Krusty Towers when it collapsed * Survived being on several Glove World Rides as they collapsed * Fell into the Mariana Trench and survived Skill/Intelligence: * Came up with a plan to save Sandy from Texas by kidnapping all of Bikini Bottom * Defeated Plankton in a court of law, who went to college. * Performed Open Heart Surgery * Solved the problems of three patients when he pretended to be a doctor * Successfully found Old Man Jenkins right below the ocean surface * Became the first sponge to dive from the sea floor up to the surface Powerscaling Spongebob is regularly capable of going up against characters like Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Patrick, and Plankton, who all scale to roughly the same feats as Spongebob. He is most likely not as powerful as entities like the Flying Dutchman, but he has fought with him at some points. With the Magic Book Page, he becomes one of the verse's stronger characters, along with the String, and no one scales to this Weaknesses * As a sponge, needs water to survive, however this has been inconsistent on occasion * Educational Television * Clowns * Texas * Toon Force is random and can backfire on occasion * Can still feel pain and get knocked out * Doesn't have unlimited stamina * Is prone to succumbing to his emotions and is generally quite a crybaby * Not known for his physical strength, to the point where he trains with barbells made from stuffed animals * Used to dry up from intense heat, but this is no longer an issue * Is somewhat of a scaredy-cat Sources VS Battle Wiki HolmesXeonCore's Bio on Deviantart (Permission Granted to JJSliderman) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Nickelodeon Category:Galaxy Level Category:Town Level Category:Low Multiverse Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Subsonic Category:Life Manipulators Category:Death Manipulators Category:Transmutation Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Telepathy Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Manipulators Category:Toon Force Users Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Series Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Firearm Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Students Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Manipulators